OH GOOD GOD!
by Dark Angel Princess Sarah
Summary: Sakuras gift from the boys.
1. WHAT THE HELL?

Summary: its almost Sakura's birthday. The konoha 12 boys (minus lee and choji have a surprise for her. Can she handle it? Rated M for smut and bondage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nor do I own Naruto Shippuden. If I did it would be called 'Sakura'.

READ AND REVIEW

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC PLEASE BASH AS MUCH AS YOU PLEASE. Although compliments ( whether I get them or not) are welcomed!

* * *

><p>Sakura's P.O.V<p>

" Hey Sakura-chan can I ask you a something?" Naruto asked me unusually quiet.

" Sure thing, even though you just asked me something." I said messing with him slightly.

" Well your birthdays coming up you want anything specific?" Naruto asked a little louder.

" No thanks Naruto-kun." I stated.

" Awwww! But me and the guys already have something planed for you, and you wouldn't want to hurt our feelings now do you Sakura-chan?" He said, looking at me with big blue eyes.

Sigh. " No Naruto-kun I wouldn't want to do that." I said smiling.

" Lee and Choji are going to give you there presents with Ino and Tenten. OK?" Naruto shouted hiperly.

" Sure Naruto-kun." I said laughing slightly.

" Well come on then, lets get going. OOOOOHHH and you have to put on the bimd fold. OK?" He said as he put the fabric around my eyes tighly.

Naruto's P.O.V

Sigh. ' I really wanna do this to her but… her present is going to be amazing… for all of us.'

" Well lead the way naruto-kun." I herard her say, knocking me out of my thoughts.

" O.k but first I have to do one more thing. o.k" I half shouted.

" Well do it alrea-" I cut her off as I hit the pressure pont in the back of her neck.

" Sorry Saki-chan, but you'll thank me later." I said mostly to myself. I picked her up (bridal style) and used a transportation jutsu to bring us to the rest of the guys.

**( A/N : Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Neji, and two more on the way.)**

* * *

><p>Naruto's P.O.V<p>

" Finally you're here man, you were taking forever." kiba said to me.

" Yeah but it's worth it. Right man?" I said back.

Sigh. " Why are we doing this again?" Sasuke asked me.

" One because she's to stressed, and apparently we are the cause of it and tw-" I was cut off as Kiba began speaking.

Third person P.O.V

" Wait, wait, wait. How are we th cause of her stress?" Kiba asked.

" Look the old hag says that Sakura-chan is stressed because every time we come back from a mission we're always injured, and Sakura-chan worries that the next mtime she heals us she may mess it up." Naruto said.

" O-oh w-well she shouldn't worry so much. She surpassed Tsunade-sama 'bout a year ago. She's the best medic-nin out there." kiba stuttered.

" Yeah I know. Everyone knows,but she isn't confident in her abilities. She still questions them." naruto replied back sadly.

" Look if you guys don't wanna do this ya'll don't have to." Naruto said after a couple of seconds.

" Well we all know I'm in for sure." Said Kiba.

" I have no intention of backing down." Shino replied.

" Hn. If fate had not wanted me to participate would I be here?" Neji questioned.

" The clouds are gone for the day and my dad's on a mission so that means no shoji , so I geuss im in. troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

" Hn." Sasuke mumbled.

" Well im just glad to help a friend. If you know what I mean." Kiba said with a wink.

" We're talking to much lets tie her up before she wakes up." Shino spoke up before anyone could continue their now useless conversation.

" Hn. He's right, and I don't know about you guys but I don't wanna get punched by her, because if we get caught your going to be explaining it to her not me so lets hurry up already" Snapped Sasuke.

" Alright man. But no need to be suck a downer." Kiba huffed.

As they began removing her clothes, tying her up, and removing her blind fold she began to stir awake.

Sakura's P.O.V

As I woke I felt a cold breeze hit my chest.

' Wakey, Wakey Saku-chan!' Inner shouted at me, before I could register anything.

' Inner?' I questioned confused. ' What's going on?'

' I think someone kidnapped us. We're tied up, and if im correct … naked … and horny.' Inner said to me slowely.

' We're not horny.' I yelled at her completely forgetting about being naked and tied up.

' We're naked and tied up, yet my hornyness is what your concerned about?' Inner half asked half said slightly baffled.

' W-what?' I asked still not completely awake.

" I said and I quote. " I think someone kidnapped us. We're tied up, and if im correct … naked … and horny."'Inner repeated to me.

' B-but w-we w-were w-with Naruto-kun. How'd we get here?' I asked.

' I don't know. But we're going to find out.' Inner said with confidence. 'Try opening your eyes.' She suggested.

As I slowely opened my eyes I noticed that I couldn't see.

' Inner! I can't see!' I shouted at her.

' Maybe your still blind folded or maybe your in a genjutsu, try releasing it.' she replied.

' U-um ok I'll try but we're not blind folded I would feel the fabric.' I said before I tried to release a genjutsu that I had no proof of.

As I opened my eyes again I noticed that it was still pitch black.

' In-inner this isn't a genjutsu. Somethings off about this.' I said.

' Well look around one more time and if you don't see anything then just shout.' she said.

' O-ok.' I replied.

Asi opened my eyes to take one more look around this place, I saw something familiar.

I saw…..

* * *

><p>Well I hope you all enjoyed. Please read and review I want to know if I should continue or not.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ummmmmm…. You all must hate me by now. I keep breaking my deadlines. I really don't mean to but things keep getting in my way. It started with my depression and my grades needing to be raised, and then it became my need for the next chapters to be as perfect as I could possibly make it, and then my note book disappeared. I've asked all my teachers if they've seen it, destroyed my room looking for it, and asked my friends about it. I've began reweighting chapter two. Thank you all for adding this story with my horrible writing and late deadlines, to your favorite list or alert list, and thank you for reviewing. I'm not going to promise any dates but I will continue with this story, I refuse to let this story die, stupid as this ,must sound, this story and writing in general has helped me with stress as much as it has hurt me in my school work. Thank you and have a nice time on fanfiction. ** IM SO SORRY!**


	3. authors note again, sorry but its import

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

GaaraHinataWake

Dark Angel Princess Sarah

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
